1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and a computer software product. The portable electronic device and computer software product implement a process for determining the intensity of a performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recommendations provided by international organizations and professionals exist on the suitable amount of daily exercise for boosting health. Examples of such organizations are ACSM (American College of Sports Medicine) and CDC (Centers for Disease Control).
When doing normal daily routines or an irregular and long-term performance, such as a physical exercise, it is, however, difficult for an ordinary person to estimate the intensity and duration of the performance and whether the recommended amount of exercise is reached. The performance may be interrupted for indefinable time periods or the intensity of the performance may decrease such that the person finds it difficult to estimate, whether the criteria set for the performance are met.
Thus, it is useful to examine techniques for reliably estimating the intensity of a performance.